


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, 华福 - Freeform, 福华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “华生，刚才我遇见一个有趣的人。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

福尔摩斯在街上偶遇一个和华生长得一模一样的人，也是医生，也叫John H. Watson。福尔摩斯装作诊所老顾客的朋友，和他聊了一会儿。这位医生把诊所经营得不错，有妻有女，生活平稳，不过并不认识一位叫福尔摩斯的咨询侦探。

福尔摩斯回到贝克街，他所熟悉的华生在等他。

“华生，刚才我遇见一个有趣的人。”


End file.
